


Alright With Me

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his brain is still fuzzy with sleep, Kris thinks it’s a good idea to kiss Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using jerakeen’s prompt from a couple rounds ago: Sleepy accidental first kiss.
> 
> Written: July 4, 2010

Kris was dragged up out of sleep when Adam shifted on the bed beside him. He vaguely remembered a couple episodes of Gossip Girl, and then nothing.

“Hey, you awake?” Adam whispered softly.

Kris was headed that way, but he really didn’t want to be. He moaned a response that was both affirmation and protest. Eyes closed, Kris rolled to his side, blindly seeking Adam’s warmth. Adam chuckled as Kris cuddled up against him. He stroked his hand down Kris’ arm.

“We need to get up, Kristopher.”

“Don’ wanna,” Kris mumbled.

Kris stretched like a cat, and then settled back against Adam. He turned his head until his face was pressed to Adam’s bare arm and breathed in deeply, inhaling Adam’s sleepy morning scent. Kris had a sudden itch, so he rubbed his nose against Adam’s arm, then brushed a kiss across it when he was done using it as a scratching pad.

Adam’s voice sounded funny when he said Kris’ name again. “I really think you need to wake up.”

Adam jostled his arm, and then dislodged Kris when he raised it. Kris retaliated by rolling into the newly vacated space against Adam’s side. He wiggled, moaning softly when his morning erection pressed delightfully against Adam’s hip.

Adam jerked as if he’d been burned. He dropped his hand on Kris’ arm and pulled him away.

“ _Adam_ ,” Kris whined.

“You are ridiculously cute in the morning,” Adam said, the words belying his exasperated tone.

Eyes still closed, Kris smiled and agreed, “You can’t resist me.”

“I absolutely can,” Adam said after a noticeable pause.

“Ir-re-sist-i-ble,” Kris said, and then giggled drowsily when Adam poked his fingers in his ribs.

It took Kris a couple of seconds to catch his breath when Adam took pity and stopped tickling him. He finally opened his eyes and found Adam hovering above him. Dark hair hanging down, framing blue eyes; the tantalizing freckle on lips curled up in a smile. Now _that_ was irresistible, Kris thought.

In his sleepy state, Kris decided that continuing to resist was overrated. He lifted his head off the mattress (since all the pillows had been shoved off the bed in the totally unfair and one-sided tickle fight) and pressed his lips softly to Adam’s. Kris slowly and reluctantly pulled away, then looked up into wide eyes and a stunned expression.

Kris stroked his hand up Adam’s arm. “Was that alright?”

“I, uh, yeah . . . .”

“Would it be alright if I did it again?”

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out Kris raised his head and pressed their lips together once more. He took advantage of Adam’s open mouth to slip his tongue between his lips. Adam groaned and slid his tongue against Kris’.

Kris drew back again, catching Adam’s bottom lip between his teeth and letting it go with a pop before settling his head back onto the mattress. Kris reached up and touched the tips of his fingers to Adam’s face, wanting to chase away the confusion he saw there, and leave only the desire that warmed his insides.

“What about that?” Kris asked shakily. “Was that alright?”

Adam breathed heavily through his mouth and stared down at Kris with eyes gone dark from blown pupils. Kris decided to take that as an affirmative. He’d wanted to, but Kris had never realized he could actually make Adam look like this. He hooked a leg over Adam’s and pushed up with his hips, sliding his erection against Adam’s hip.

Adam closed his eyes and groaned, “Fuck, Kris.”

“Wh-what about . . . this?” Kris said as he rocked up again. “Is this . . . ?”

Adam ground down, meeting the next roll of Kris’ hips. Kris moaned and arched his back as their cocks slid together.

“A-Ad—,” Kris said, and then broke off with a whimper when Adam ducked his head and closed his teeth on the tendon in Kris’ neck. He dragged his teeth up Kris’ throat and followed it with his tongue.

Kris clutched at Adam’s shoulder and rocked up harder with his hips. Adam kissed a spot behind Kris’ ear, then sucked on it. Kris shuddered and groaned and wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders, holding on tight. He tipped his head back as far as he could and let Adam tease the sensitive skin.

Adam kissed along Kris’ jaw, ignoring Kris’ attempts to speed up the thrusts of their hips.

“Adam,” Kris managed to grunt out as Adam pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Kris turned his head and captured Adam’s lips in a bruising kiss. Adam groaned and licked his way into Kris’ mouth. The kiss seemed to go on forever as they rutted against each other, until finally they had to break for air.

“Adam, _please_.”

“Anything,” Adam said, his arousal roughened voice curling around the base of Kris’ spine and sending tendrils out to his balls.

“Oh god,” Kris moaned. “Oh god, Adam.”

Kris threw his head back and rocked once more into Adam before coming apart. Adam held him, and watched him, and Kris might have felt embarrassed about that if he could think about anything other than what Adam had done to him. When Kris could open his eyes, his cock tried valiantly to eke out one last pulse of come at the heat in Adam’s eyes, warming Kris almost as much as the love he’d grown used to seeing there.

Kris raised his arm despite his body’s insistence that he not move, and pressed his palm to Adam’s cheek. “Adam.”

Adam closed his eyes and leaned into Kris’ touch. Kris lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips. He pulled Adam’s head down so he could reach his nose, his cheeks, his eyes. Adam’s breaths came faster and he ground down hard into Kris as Kris peppered kisses across his face.

Kris pressed their foreheads together and urgently said, “Now, Adam, do it now.”

Adam groaned and just let go, falling over the edge and trusting Kris to catch him. Kris soothed Adam through his climax with gentle strokes and soft kisses, and just held him until Adam’s breathing evened out.

Kris was drifting in the hazy mist of their combined afterglow when Adam stirred. He nuzzled into Kris’ neck, and Kris merely shifted to give Adam room to do whatever he wanted with him. He felt warm breath feather across his skin when Adam spoke.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Adam said, his voice still rough, “but what got into you this morning?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said. He felt like he was flying and he didn’t want the sensation to ever end. “But I want to do that every morning.” He turned his head on the mattress and looked at Adam, who looked completely wasted. Kris smiled shyly. “Would that be alright?”

The End


End file.
